Hilda Berg
On-Screen Appearance From the skys Hilda Berg flies and lands on the stage in her blimp form. Then she turns to normal after she lands. Special Attacks Neutral B - Tornado Hilda will put her hands together and form a tornado in her hand similar to Lucario's aura, Except you can't charge it. Hilda will instantly release a tornado that will go in front of her. It will work in two ways. It can work like a normal projectile, Or it can spin opponents around, making him/her dizzy afterwards. Side B - Constellations Hilda will turn into a constellation. Each one will do a different move *Taurus - Will ram it's horns into an opponent and may bury him/her to the ground. *Gemini - Will stay in one spot, toss their light ball and will act as a laser trap. *Saggitaurus - Shoots arrows like Link except they go in different miles. Hilda will turn back to normal after the constellation does it's action. Up B - Blimp Form Hilda will turn into her blimp form. Sure it's a simple recovery move, But Hilda can press B to summon a tiny purple blimp to shoot a canon ball at an opponent. Down B - UFO Hilda summons a UFO, Which will release a laser if Hilda presses Down B again. It can also serve as an extra platform. The UFO can be destroyed. Final Smash - Moon Hilda Hilda will turn into her moon form and only appear facing right. Shooting stars can appear as projectiles from the left and right side of the screen. Press B to stretch her face out which can work as a strong attack and can summon a UFO, Except they go away on their own. Hilda will turn back to normal after 20 seconds passed. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Short scream) KOSFX2: (Gibbering sound) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Short gibbering sound) Taunts Up: (Laughs) (The word "HA!" can damage opponents) Sd: (Summons a tiny purple blim that flies around her) Dn: (Raises her arms up in a "ta-da" type of pose) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Fitting, Isn't it? I'm a blimp..you're a wimp. Victory 2: You won't get to far...it's been foretold in the stars Victory 3: (In moon form) You lost too soon and I was only half moon! Lose/Clap: (Holds her head and screams) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Smack, Smack, Kick *Dash Attack - Dash *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Tiny purple blimp *Up Smash - Twirls a star in front of her *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs one handed *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Pushes forward *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Throws upwards *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cuphead's head Victory Music Cuphead OST - Threatin' Zeppelin (Starts at 3:19) Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Moveset: Cuphead - Threatenin' Zeppelin KO's/Taunts: Cuphead - Inkwell Isle 1 Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (Red) *Sally Stageplay colors (Blue) *Cala Maria colors (Green) *Beppi the Clown colors *Baroness Von Bon Bon colors *Pearl (Steven Universe) colors *Betty Boop design *Black & White/Monochrome *Rainbow Dash colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Cuphead Category:Female Category:Video Movesets Category:REMASTERED Era Category:Hero Category:Former villain